poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Scared Silly
Nicktoons: Scared Silly is a new movie Summary One Halloween Night, Danny challenges his Nicktoon friends to see who can tell the best spooky story ever whilst staying the night at an old abandoned castle. Plot On Halloween night Danny scares a bunch of trick-or-treators. Danny then went back to his house with Sam, Jazz and Tucker. Only to discover that Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Spongebob have been trying to scare the daylights out of them. But Danny isn't frightened and finds it annoying, much to their dismay. So they decided to tell scary stories. Timmy says that whoever is the bravest when the stories are told is crowned king or queen of Halloween. Danny accepts and offers the others to join. So they all accept the challenge. Jazz, Sam and Tucker leave to scare more trick-or-treaters while SpongeBob starts the story-telling. But Danny interrupts, saying he wasn't planning to do it at his house. When SpongeBob asks where they were gonna do it, Danny knows a special place to tell scarey stories. He brings them to an old abandoned castle that is supposed to be haunted by ghosts. Spongebob isn't so sure until Danny teases him. So everyone went inside and started to tell their scarey stories. Jimmy starts off with the Phantom of Retro Land. In this story, Jimmy tries to disprove a scary tale told by Nick despite that it might be real. Nick told Jimmy Neutron and his friends that the Phantom of Retro Land only appears at midnight. But still, Jimmy doesn't believe him. So Jimmy and his friends decided to go to Retro Land tonight. When they get there, Jimmy and his friends Carl and Sheen saw the Phantom of Retro Land and discovered that it was Cindy and her friend Libby. But then the real Phantom of Retro Land appeared and scared Jimmy Neutron and his friends. Jimmy claims that the Phantom ate them which sends Cosmo, Wanda and Poof along with Timmy Turner to run off in fear. Danny suddenly points out the error in Jimmy's story, saying he couldn't be there if he and his friends were eaten alive. Spongebob Squarepants was wondering if that wasn't a true story and Jimmy runs off to hide his embarrassment. So Spongebob Squarepants goes next with his story. He calls it Scaredy Pants. In this story, It is Halloween in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob is cleaning the dishes in the Krusty Krab at the end of the work day. He is frightened by the creepy door closing and a word (or possibly a message) reading "Boo" on the order slips. After he finishes, he begins to run away, but Mr. Krabs stops him and asks him if he wants to hear his "annual scary story," and he then does. He tells a story of "The Flying Dutchman," a ghost who steals souls on Halloween. Squidward, dressed up as the Flying Dutchman, appears behind SpongeBob, saying that he will steal his soul, terrifying him. SpongeBob, who has a reputation for being easily scared, and is nicknamed "SpongeBob ScaredyPants," rushes home, and is scared by everything he sees on the way. But when he got scared by Patrick, he asks him for help. They make a "Flying Dutchman" costume, but it fails to scare anyone. SpongeBob realizes that a real ghost has a round head and that he has a square one. Patrick shaves SpongeBob's head, making it round. Believing themselves to be scary, SpongeBob and Patrick go around town attempting to scare people, and believe themselves to be successful in doing so, although their "victims" are simply confused by their antics. They then go to the roof of the Krusty Krab where a Halloween party is taking place, turn off all the lights, and lower SpongeBob with a rope, with Patrick providing the voice of the "Dutchman," which initially terrifies everyone. However, when a jellyfish stings Patrick, whom the rope is tied to, he starts running around in pain, causing SpongeBob to fly around uncontrollably, exposing his true identity. Then the real Ghost of Flying Dutchman appeared. Everyone get a bit frightened and ran off. Spongebob ended the story by frighting off Patrick. At the end of the story, Tak runs off terrified. So Danny has a turn for telling the scarey story. He calls his tale of terror Fright Night. It is Halloween, but Danny has no time to celebrate as his fight with a ghost eel goes wrong. The creature sends Danny back into Casper High where he bumps into a ladder, turning him human as the paint bucket on top falls off and all the paint spills over Dash's jacket. Dash threatens Danny until Lancer puts a stop to them, seeing the two need a better creative outlet, but Lancer decides to not give the two detention; instead he gives them something different. Lancer explains that someone out of the school faculty is chosen to decorate an abandoned haunted house for a Halloween party every year and that he has chosen both Dash and Danny to help decorate. Whoever makes the scariest Haunted House will avoid detention. The two "lucky" students also make a little side bet as well: If our favorite ghost-fighting hero wins, Dash has to dash around the school parking lot in his underwear. If our dear ghost-boy loses, Danny's stuck eating Dash's dirty, smelly, rotten underwear. Danny tries to think of scary house plans back home, but neither Tucker nor Sam is frightened by his ideas. Sam, however, gives Danny an edge by getting him a book dealing with the Fright Knight, a ghost who uses his Soul Shredder Sword to send people their worst nightmares. Danny flips through the pages and recognizes the location in one of the pictures. Taking out a map of the Ghost Zone they've been making (where Fright Knight's castle is displayed), Danny decides to take the best idea from the Fright Knight and make his exhibit. However, it's rather cheaply made and still doesn't seem to strike fear into anyone. Tucker soon leaves to go trick-or-treating just as Danny's parents enter to see if ghosts are nearby. Danny makes them leave before Lancer comes and suspects that they helped him (and to avoid telling him this was to avoid detention). With everything planned, Danny goes ghost and checks out the competition, thinking it'll pale in comparison to his project, however, Dash has managed to one-up Danny. When Danny heads to the Ghost Zone where he enters Fright Knight's castle and avoids the many traps held inside, only to figure out his human self would be unharmed by them. Turning human, he delves further in and finds the Soul Shredder lodged inside a pumpkin. Fishing it out, he starts to head back only to be surrounded by skeletons. Turning ghost, Danny begins to fight them off until they start bowing. Danny turns around to see an angry Fright Knight, coming out from the pumpkin, now free after having the sword lifted out. He demands it back, but Danny refuses, so the grumpy knight gives chase with his winged horse while Danny runs off. Danny manages to escape from the Ghost Zone and close the portal, returning to the haunted house. The Fright Knight, however, forces open the gates easily. Upon his return, Sam is a bit concerned over Danny stealing the sword. Danny refuses to worry as he sticks the sword to the ground, causing it to take over the entire haunted house and turn various dummies Dash has displayed into living zombies. Lancer comes over to grade Danny's work while the Fright Knight searches for the sword. Lancer is unimpressed until the sword's effect takeover more of the haunted house and, incidentally, the entire city of Amity Park where everyday objects turn into monsters. The Fright Knight sees a screaming Dash (running away from the monsters inside the haunted house) and demands where the sword is. He gives the answer and runs like there was no tomorrow. Afterwards, Tucker casually comes over to the Fright Knight, mistaking him for Danny until he grabs the boy and demands he takes him to his sword, vowing to have it and rule over Amity Park as his new domain. The story ends with Danny Phantom send the Fright Knight back to the Ghost Zone. A frightened Patrick runs off, leaving only Spongebob and Danny in the castle. Then the boys started to hear spooky sounds in the castle. First the wind, then a spooky voice said "Spongebob" meaning it knows SpongeBob's name. SpongeBob thinks its just another one of Danny's pranks, but he's standing with Spongebob. A suit of armor started to awaken and scared Spongebob out of the castle. Once he's gone, Danny laughed and told Sam,Jazz and Tucker to come out of hiding. Sam and Tucker were the ones in the suit of armor and making it move from inside while Jazz provided the spooky voice. Then the movie ends with Danny Fenton and his friends throwing eggs for some Halloween fun. Trivia * This film is based on Scared Shrekless Transcript Nicktoons: Scared Silly/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey